This invention relates generally to swab apparatus and, more particularly, to swab apparatus for use in the topical application of treatment materials.
Swab devices are well known and generally comprise an elongate, stick-like handle to the end of which a cotton swab is attached. While grasping the device by the handle, the swab is immersed in a container of desired treatment material, such as an antiseptic solution, a local anesthetic or the like, or the treatment material may be poured onto the swab. The swab is then rubbed over the area to be treated to apply the treatment material. The swab may be re-dipped in the treatment material as necessary.
The conventional swabbing technique described above is not entirely satisfactory for the simple reason that one of either the swab device or the container of treatment material may not be readily available when needed, since they are normally stored separately from each other. Moreover, the supply of treatment material may have been depleted from previous usage making it difficult or impossible to dip the swab into the material.